


what she deserves

by essektheylyss (midnightindigo)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (more of a mention of it but canon related), Ficlet, Gen, Human Trafficking, Post iron shepherds arc, Spoilers, Traveler musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightindigo/pseuds/essektheylyss
Summary: He wasn't strong enough to save her, when she was caged. He would get stronger. For her.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	what she deserves

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOO boy that episode ending am I right? Couldn't sleep and was thinking about the conversation Jester had with him after they were saved from Lorenzo, and how the Traveler mentioned that he was with her, and thought that has a slightly different angle with this revelation.
> 
> Wrote this in the notes app on my phone lol soooo please excuse any mistakes

All he can do is scream, and yet no one seems to hear him.

It's like pressing his face against glass, pounding as hard as he can, and yet nothing changes.

His cleric, trapped in a cage. The one that made him a god, and yet he is not strong enough to save her.

And with every passing day, he thinks her faith might be wavering. He doesn't blame her. How can he, when she handed him all of the tools at his disposal and he doesn't even have the means to free her?

He wonders yet again if he deserves this—if he deserves the faith she puts in him.

And yet—he is still there, even as her strength wanes, as she succumbs to exhaustion. He is beside her with every scream and sob, feeling as though the emotion is caught in his own throat. As though he is the one trapped, screaming, sobbing.

Finally, her friends find her, and he only watches helplessly as they arrive with another cleric, one of Melora, who has left her temple to save his follower.

He watches as they revive her, only to explain how one of their own died in the process.

He does not deserve her, no. He was helpless against even a mortal foe, when she needed his help. When she screamed for him to deliver her.

But she believes in him so fiercely, so he cannot let her go. No, he will not fail her again. 

He does not deserve her, but she has bound her fate to his. So he will become the god that she deserves.


End file.
